


Icarus Severus and the Untold Story

by NoxTrot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dark, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks Never Happened, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxTrot/pseuds/NoxTrot
Summary: What if the dark lord had a child? A child he was unaware existed, who was created not born? Taken as a child, unaware of her lineage and raised in an orphanage, Icarus is attacked one night and finds herself in a new world, with powers and a developing obsession with a pink haired extrovert and mad woman. Can she navigate her growing feelings? And what will happen when she is thrust into the magical world during a war that she could end? Will she fight for the light or will she follow in her fathers footsteps? Femslash! [OC/Tonks] [OC/Bellatrix]
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Original Character(s), Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Original Female Character(s), Nymphadora Tonks/Original Character(s), Nymphadora Tonks/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Actions Have Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I began writing this years ag on Fanfiction.net, but I’ve decided to continue the story, adding it here as well and edit the errors. Feedback would be appreciated and any comments :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and the many more to come. Jk Rowling owns all rights and characters besides my O.C Icarus.

(20 years earlier)

  
"Is this wise Albus? Severus is a loyal member of the order, if he finds out what we have done and that the potion was succesf– "Professor McGonagall started, but was soon cut off mid-sentence by Dumbledore.

  
"Minerva this is for the best. I have no doubt in where Severus's loyalties lie, but this child is a threat. If Voldemort were to corrupt her… the Wizarding world would not stand a chance, the Order would fall." He whispered back, voice harsh and impatient, not usually associated with the headmaster.  
"Is she really that powerful?" Inquired the doubtful old witch, her head tilting to the side as her face scrunched up staring across the room at the cot.

  
"Yes… her heritage will allow her to achieve great things but I fear the effects the potion might have had on her, perhaps like Voldemort she too will be unable to love or feel remorse. She could be just like him, a new dark lord." He spoke his voice taking on a pleading tone, attempting to persuade the witch that the events occurring tonight were for the best.

  
"But she is just a child Albus! With the right nurture –" She began but was once again quickly silenced by the Headmaster.

  
"Nurture may play role Minerva but not as much as one's nature, the blood of the most powerful Wizarding families run through her veins. Slytherin, and Merlin! An heir to the two, making her a relative to Voldemort himself! She was not born Minerva, but created, and we cannot risk the consequences if she turns dark." He said, whilst placing his hand on younger professor's shoulder.With a sigh, the witch reluctantly relented "I hope you're right Dumbledore. What's the plan?"

  
His eyes twinkled as he answered his colleague "A magical bind. It will be as if she is a muggle, she will never know what she is. The bond will suppress her magic." Dumbledore strode to the cot where a new-born baby lay asleep, cocooned in a ragged green blanket. The baby sprouted jet black hair that lay like a bird's nest on her head, messy and thick. It contrasted deeply with the rest of her, ivory skin without a blemish, except on the palm of her hand, where a thin black scar lay running from side to side. The only indicator of what she was. The ancient wizard held his wand over the dreaming baby and began to mummer the words that would create the bond. A bright Flash of purple was seen as the spell hit the girl square in the chest, waking her instantly as she began to scream in pain, her magical core piece by piece becoming suppressed. Behind Dumbledore stood Minerva McGonagall, her eyes cast downward and jaw clenched as she heard the agony in the babes cry. It wasn't until the purple light faded minutes later, and the screams died down into silence that she had the courage to look up.  
"Minerva" Dumbledore said looking into her tear stained eyes from across the room.

  
"Yes, Albus?" she said.

  
"It is best for you to forget about this, her. What we have done tonight is for the greater good, and in the end, that is all that truly matters." He said, his voice portraying no doubt in what he had just said, and done. McGonagall nodded, took a swift step to the right and apparated in one quick crack. Dumbledore lent down and gently picked up the unconscious baby, looking down at the tear stained face of the baby he searched his enchanted pocket of his robe and pulled out an unused vile. Placing the vile in the path of a falling tear on the little girl's cheek he smiled as it slid in, and placed the corkscrew into the vile, preserving the tear. "It's for the greater good" he said as his face split into a full beamed smile and his wise eyes shone, twinkling. Much like McGonagall, he too apparated away into the night, the child in his arms and fate in course.

* * *

In the early hours of the night on the edge of the entrance of the small village, there was a loud cracking noise. It caused the slumbering birds to croak and the nearby dogs to bark, whine and howl. In the middle of the street stood a lonely tall figure, he walked confidently, striding past the 'Welcome to Aberlliw' sign that greeted him. The lanky man wore long robes, oddly coloured in vibrant bold colours such as red, blue and purple. His face was hidden behind the shadow of his hat, a pointed red velvet hat as well as the man's long white and grey beard. He continuously walked until he reached the first street, glancing up he stared at the street lamp, shook his head and pulled out a small device from his pocket. Pressing the lid of the device off he collected the only lights that illuminated the little village. He did not want to, and could not be seen. He continued onwards following the main street until it split into two. The one on the right leading to more houses, the other on the left-hand side, an old worn-down pathway that led to large iron gates. He turned left, walked up to the locked rusting gate, pointed his wand and whispered "Alohomora". The gate swung open with a loud thud that made him hope didn't make enough noise to cause anyone to come and investigate. Pulling himself out of his thoughts he brushed passed the now open gate and followed the trail into the dark just as the heavens opened up and rain pummelled the ground.

  
Coming up to a massive detached gothic house that had ivory growing up the entire length of it untamed. Dumbledore read the sign above the oak doors. He smiled to himself and pushed a part of his robe away, revealing the same sleeping girl he had taken from the ritual hours before. He walked up the grand stone stairs onto the porch and, reaching the door he placed the girl onto the floor, rang the doorbell and apparated away. Not once looking back at the abandoned child. Not soon after the old wizard left did the heavy oak doors open, casting a warm glow into the darkness of the cold, winter night and as a result revealing the baby to the surprised middle-aged man.

  
"Missy! We've got another one!" he shouted into the house causing the baby to wake with a startled cry. The man knelt down picking her up hushing her, attempting to settle her back down. A lively woman with a wrinkled face, bounded down the stairs of the house and rushed towards the man. "Is it hurt David?" she asked, panicking as she fluttered around the bolding man trying to look for any injuries. "No, no she's fine love from what I can see, let's get her in and settled, you take her and I'll phone social services. This is the third baby in a month." He said passing the girl to the mousy haired women. Bringing his hand up and rubbing his face attempting to wipe the tiredness away, he glanced down at the baby girl, and found the girl staring at him. "She's a heterochromia." He said stepping close to the girl. She had one bright blue eye that reminded him of a summer day and one as gold as honey. The girl began to smile and move, yawning she kicked her leg causing it to flick the blanket off and as a result a note slowly drifted onto the floor. David kneeled picking it up and began to read it out loud for his wife to hear.

  
_To Aberlliw Orphanage,_  
_Please look after Icarus._

  
"Icarus? what an unusual name."

* * *

(Present time)

  
Bellatrix Lestrange sat in the corner of her damp mouldy cell looking out of her barred window that held the view of the stormy sea. The room was cold and held a stale scent, to which would only have been attainable, through years of neglect and not cleaning. Unfortunately for the witch no fresh air ever entered the cell to remove such a stench due to the charm placed on the window many years prior. One could look out but nothing could penetrate it. The Ministry had decided that this slight trick would reduce the risk of any breakout of the ancient prison. At the time, this announcement of improvements in the defence of the asylum, was criticised by many, thinking it a waste of valuable tax payer's money, after all no one had ever escaped Azkaban. People speculated this was due to Azkaban notorious location within the Ministry of Magic, as is sat in the middle of deep waters, like a tall silhouette of a statue surrounded by nothing but salt-water, as land was out of sight in every direction possible. Thus, making it impossible to whomever held residence there to imagine their self anywhere else but in the dark prison. The black-haired witch watched as the waves crashed against the solid stone of the prison bouncing of like hail hitting the rock-hard ground. She sighed as she looked up from the sea to the sky, knowing that the dark colours where reflected from the hundreds of dementors that flew around, guarding the building and thereby creating one giant cloud of blackness. This had been her life and her home through and through for the last 15 years, a never-ending supply of darkness.

  
Disgusted by the sight before her eyes Bellatrix turned her head away looking around her cell and the items within it. To say the cell was small was an understatement, the room only had space for one occupant as the cold rusting steel bed took most of the area up, a fact that Bellatrix didn't mind as most of the other prisoner's beds had collapsed and corroded over the years due to the harshness of time and the horrible weather that correlated with the Pacific Ocean. This was also true for the older witch, as the harsh environment and stress of living here and the devoid of light causing harsh punishment to her once luscious black hair, now struck with white, and knotted together, mimicking that of a bird's nest. Her teeth too had rotted away along with her mind due to the years spent in the tiny cell, and malnourishment had caused her face to shrink into itself, her eye sockets now more pronounced, with dark shadows underneath contrasting with her pale skin. In other words, Bellatrix, the proud daughter of the noble house of Black was a shell of her once powerful and beautiful self. The only thing that had grown with her in the hellhole was her darkness, her loyalty to her cause to the dark lord who for unfortunate reasons had been defeated by a Child! But the tattooed arm of the dark witch still stood out proudly and boldly. Proving to her that all those years of pain were worth the cause and her loyalty was worth it. Because Bellatrix Lestrange knew that the Dark Lord had risen and this time she vowed he would not fall.

  
"Bang!"

  
Bellatrix raised her head from looking down at her arm, turned and stared at the view that that made her smile, show her rotten teeth and laugh, a wicked screech that rang, echoing for miles and miles around the prison. She could feel for the first time in years freedom, as the salty water clashed against the side of the prison and sprayed onto her. Staring out of the now huge hole that ate at her cell where her narrow window once was, she saw him, and her people. He was back, and now, so was she.


	2. Close Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is the second chapter to the story! I hope you enjoy it and stick around for more. I'm super excited with what I have planned for the next couple of chapters and with introducing Icarus to Bellatrix.

The smell of damp polluted the air of the alleyway where a group of vile men stood surrounding a petite dark-haired woman, who seemed to be in her late teens to early twenties. The men stood barricading the women from any exits, that would allow her to escape the dark, isolated dead-end. The men all held rather animalistic characteristics, they growled, snarled and were poised crouched their long, sharp nails extended towards the women, ready to attack. Their facial features were venomous, stretched out to grins as they barred their sharp yellowing teeth threatening the stranded women before them. Sweat protruded from their foreheads, down their scarred faces, dripping freely off of their chins. All four of the boorish men had scars it would seem covering their bodies, but none as much as the notorious werewolf known as Fenrir Greyback.

The pack leader took a step forward towards their prey, eyes twinkling with the thrill of the hunt. It had been a long time since the beast had fresh flesh and as a consequence he could barely control himself from ripping the women's throat out. Not that he would have to control himself for much longer. At this thought he flashed a full blow smile, flashing his stained teeth to the young women causing her to shiver in fear and disgust. He relished in this sight of her shaking form, the fear he smelt rolling of her in waves, bringing to life every nerve ending in his body and coaxing his beast to come out and play, to finally after weeks of helping his dark lord, have his prey. He stepped closer, watching the girl stumble back into the old wall that taunted her from escaping. He heard a rumble, perhaps laughter from his men, but at that point he was far too gone to notice such things other than the pulsing vein that drummed rhythmically on her neck, calling to him. As if hypnotised he took another step, agonisingly slow, drawing closer on the girl, building her fear, allowing him from this distance to hear the faint thud of her running heartbeat.

He had wished to draw this moment out, making it last for hours, torturing her every second she stayed alive, to relish in the taste of the young ones flesh, to hear her anguished cries as he bit down onto her, ripping heaps of flesh out of her until his men too followed order, giving themselves over to nature and joining their alpha. That is what he had hoped, but… he never did have that much control. Lunging forward the werewolf grabbed hold of the dark-haired women's neck, twisting her around and pulling her struggling body flush against him, her back colliding harshly with him, his grip presumably plastering her neck with dark bruises. He lent his head down inches away from her neck, taking in the scent of fear for the final time as he opened his deranged mouth and attacked.

* * *

Icarus couldn't believe this. The young women had known going to the party had been a bad idea, especially with the recent reports of missing people around the area that she lived. Aberlliw was a small village in Wales, west of the big city and had little to no trouble at all, the crime rates were low, everyone knew each other, as well as each other's business and as a result this had left her in no other words, young and naïve with the world around her. But unfortunately, the woman, who for the most of her life had been alone, without friends and always feeling different had leaped at the opportunity to attend a party with her peers and for once feel normal. At least that had been the plan before she was side-tracked and chased down a dead-end by a large group of savage men.

"Hello there beaut" this was the first indicator that someone was near Icarus. Jumping slightly, she took a step back, frowning as she realised she didn't recognise the older man. His face was marred with scars, pale and had a small black beard. His hair was over exceeding his forehead and brushed back into tangled locks that run to the length of his neck. What struck Icarus the most though was not his glistening razor sharp teeth, but his predatory black, cold eyes, that held a dark gleam in them that caused every cell in her body to scream RUN! But she remained, her years of growing up in a strict school that ingrained manners into her prevented her from doing so, even when the stench of the man reminded her of gone off milk and meat. To her the street that parted them felt like mere inches.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked, her tone curt and blunt, not showing any signs of the fear, she felt building in her. The man smiled a long and twisted smile that had the petite women's gut clenching in disgust. Stepping forward slightly the man said "yeah there is. You see me and some of the boys have been real busy lately… and I guess now we're looking for some fun." His voice was full of excitement whilst he spoke, his smile not faltering just growing as he saw the effects the sentence had on the young girl. She shrunk back involuntarily, her feet not her own as she tried to make space between the two of them. Her heart began to thud and hands shake, as the adrenaline run through her body faster than lightening. Clenching her fists, she tried to regain some ounce of control over herself.

"What… boys?" she asked not attempting to hide the shiver of fear that coated her voice. At this his eyes darkened and caused her to stumble back into something big and hard.

"The ones right behind you." This was all she needed to forgo her manners as she sprinted down the dark street that was illuminated by only a handful of streetlights. Not looking back, she stumbled and took a sharp left running down a narrow alley following its twists and turns until she was hit with a brick wall, literally a brick wall. The panic had reached its tipping point by now as she tried in vain to climb the towering wall. Sinking onto the cold damp floor, the young girl took quick bursts of shaky breaths, praying that something or someone would help her. That she had managed to give them the slip. It would seem God was not on her side. She heard them coming closer towards her before she saw them, their laughter bouncing off of the walls creating an echo that led directly to her. She was trapped.

* * *

The sensation was unlike anything the young women had experienced in her short life on this earth. It started in her chest, painfully causing her lungs to feel aflame, as if every breath she took was liquid fire that caressed and scorched its way through her body. Slowly flowing into her heart and then rushing directly into her bloodstream, boiling her alive. It sparked every cell to life causing a burst of pain to rush through her in a matter of seconds. It did not end there, the pressure continued to build, increase in heat and pain, its effects almost blinding to its confused victim, who stood shaking and lightheaded as a side-effect to its ungodly force.

The man moved too fast for Icarus to comprehend what had happened. One second she was stumbling back, trying and failing with all her might not to show how scared she was and the next second the dark-haired women felt a hot breath against her neck, a vile and disgusting stench reach her nose due to the man's breath that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to rise, her eyes dilate and the pressure reach max capacity within her chest. During this period Icarus was only able to have a few conscious thoughts, the main one being; 'Is this what dying feels like?' That was until the pressure burst, a wall of sheer power extending from her body, flinging the men surrounding her into unconsciousness, and stopping the vile creature from succeeding in his attack.

With that the petite woman, disgruntled on the floor, sat on grime and muck, with a completely gob-smacked look. She stared blankly at the chaos around her, the unconscious men, and most disturbingly the dead man who's neck it would seem had snapped into an unnatural position whilst being flung ten-feet into a wall. It was too much for her to comprehend as her body succumbed to shock causing her to fall unconscious. The last thing she noticed before fully welcoming the darkness was a flash of bright bubble-gum pink hair. 


	3. The Hunt Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter and feel free to leave a review or ask any questions.

The rain bashed viciously against the window, attempting to break through the glass and flood the young Hufflepuff's vibrant room. Books were scattered around the floors and shelves of the room, climbing on top of each other and in some cases almost reaching the ceiling. The literature ranged from magical books such as, quidditch throughout the ages to more academic topics like Dark creatures and how to defend oneself. It seemed there was also a mixture of muggle books, some the young witch would refuse any accusations of owning. After all it wouldn't do any good for some of the muggle-born Aurors to know she was reading Roald Dal. Even if James and the giant peach was her favourite. God forbid if Hermione found out. The floor, cluttered, was nothing compared to the woman's walls. Every square inch was covered in posters, photos and drawings. Ranging from huge Badgers that represented her beloved Hogwarts house, to posters of her favourite quidditch team and in her opinion the best; The holly heads. She had framed a signed poster of her favourite band, the weird sisters that her father had given her this Christmas. It looked to any other person, a complete and utter mess, but to Tonks this was undoubtedly home.

In the middle of the same small dainty room slept a young woman. What had originally been long curly black hair was now a college of shifting colours. Flowing into complete opposites in mere seconds, platinum blonde to navy blue. The only thing that seemed not to shift unconsciously was the length of the young metamorphs hair, which lay sprawled out onto her pillow flowing in every direction. Her facial features were sharp, strong cheekbones, a neckline that could cut through dragon hide. In other words, she was beautiful, at least to Auror Tonks that is. She supposes it helped that the woman was also like her.

"Any change?" said the older women with dark chestnut hair. She placed a hand upon Tonks's shoulder gently squeezing it, attempting to calm the agitated witch. "Nah, she hasn't moved a muscle mum." Replied her daughter, looking down at her watch she noticed the time. She'd have to report back to the Order on Greyback. Andromeda frowned at this, her brow furrowing as the took in the mystery girls appearance, noting a faint black scar on the palm of the girl's hand.

"What's this?" She muttered to herself, leaning over her daughter's shoulder and picking up the sleeping girls hand. Frowning deeper the patron brushed against the length of the unusual scar until she felt a slight shock, that caused her to fling herself backwards, knocking Tonks's chair along with her. The two women, crumpled on the carpeted floor stayed motionless for a couple of seconds, the silence being broken by the quickened breath of the pink haired woman. Tonks was the first to react, coming out of her shocked state, her lips turned up into a grin as she spoke "Bloody hell mum! You're meant to be the stealthy one in the family!" her laughter rolled out of her and raised to an even higher volume as she stared over to her mother, who was slumped on the floor, arms and legs wild, spread out like a starfish, her thick hair covering her entire face. Tonks's would have continued to laugh at her rarely ungraceful, uptight mother, but a noise behind her stopped her. Her years of Auror training kicked into action, as she spun around wand at the ready, pointing it at the confused girls face.

"Why do you have a stick?" Icarus asked, her voice rough and neck throbbing from the attack earlier that night.

"Wotcha Icarus." Tonks said, her voice polite as she slowly lowered her wand and allowed the drumming of her heart to ease. Icarus stared at the colourful woman in front of her. She took in the woman's features, everything from her short pink hair, to her small button nose. She noticed that the woman was tall, towering over her in odd clothes that seemed to resemble… robes?

"How do you know my name? Who are you?!" she asked, noting the elder woman who was lifting herself from the floor behind the pink haired girl. They seemed to hold some resemblance that had Icarus wondering if perhaps that was the tall girl's mother. She looked up finally, directly into the quirky woman's hazel eyes.

Tonks stood frozen solid, the eyes of the Icarus girl was breath-taking, and unlike anything she had ever seen. The two distinct colours contrasted each other perfectly. The blue eye was a pale blue, cold whereas the other one was honey gold and inviting. The older girl stood there completely oblivious to the question she had been asked as she continued to stare intently at the beautiful woman in front of her… on her bed. She heard her mother cough behind her and felt a slight nudge that snapped her out of the thoughts she was having that embarrassingly had caused her hair to shift to a dark red along with the rest of her face. She hated her gift in moments like this.

Ah yeah sorry 'bout that" she coughed clearing her throat, "I saw your ID card when you fell unconscious. I was on route tracking some death eaters' location and activity when I came across you and them, before I could do anything though you'd already finished them off, collapsed and I brought you here." She began shuffling unconsciously on each foot due to the girl's intense stare. "With the threat the death eaters are, I didn't want to risk taking you to St. mungo's just in case that was attacked and Greyback came lookin' for revenge, so I brought you here. I'm Tonks by the way.

She stared back at the girls face and frowned in confusion, why is she staring at me like that?

"Nymphadora, she doesn't know about herself let alone the politics of our world!" Her mother reprimanded her, yet again causing her hair to turn an even darker red, and nostrils flare. "Don't call me Nymphadora!" She yelled at her mother, she had gone over this plenty of times, why couldn't the older witch understand her hatred for that horrible name? The patrons face twisted into the very definition of fury, and at that moment Tonks could see her mother's resemblance to her deranged aunt, Bellatrix. She stalked up to the young girl's face, eyes black as coal and in a voice colder than ice spoke to her only child. "do not speak to me like that, I am your mother. Your name is not something to be ashamed of, so I suggest you rain in that temper." The silence in the room was deafening, the only things that could be heard was the storm raging outside and Tonks talking a gulp before stepping back from her mother arms raised in surrender. The silence was soon broken though as she slipped on a stray book and came crashing down onto the floor, knocking over two stacks of the books on top of her. Damn her clumsiness!

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Malfoys manor, sat a large group of masked figures. They sat in elegant chairs that surrounded a large oak table. The air in the room was almost as cold as it was outside, a feat considering it was mid-winter and of course the storm. Thunder roared, echoing throughout the manor, bouncing off walls, laughing at the inhabitant's silence.

"What?" it was a simple enough question, one that usually would not be held in such a malicious tone. Unfortunately for the questioned, Fenrir Greyback the Dark Lord did not like asking it.

"I'm sorry my lo-" The werewolf was cut off, he didn't see the spell cast at him as his eyes were downcast from the shame. He had failed his Lord, and he will be lucky if he survived the night. The pain was excruciating, it burned him from the inside, leaving him unable to control his body, his arms flailed, body twisted and writhed on the marble floor. The flame inside alone seemed to grow more eager as his screams rose, it was as if it had a mind of its own and its hunger was otherworldly, it attacked every morsel of his body, burning until he felt his vision start to become clouded with black. Just as quickly as it came, it ended, he knew that even though it had felt like an eternity it had only been seconds. He slouched on his chair, his body shaking as a result to the cruciactus curse. No, it seemed unlikely that he will survive.

"Look at me while I speak!" His Lord screamed, closer than he'd expected. He barely had time to register the command before his head was being violently and forcefully lifted by the snake like man. Greyback managed to move his eyes to reach his Lords and had to suppress his whimper. The Lord induced fear by simply muttering his name, being in his presence and looking him directly in his blood red eyes was enough to leave the average wizard locked up in an asylum. His eyes stood out the most, almost glowing in the dimly lit room, his face was pale, allowing his veins to pop. His nose… well there wasn't one, but two, snake like slits that allowed the dark wizard to breathe.

When he spoke next his voice was devoid of any emotion that caused the still quivering man to flinch, "You failed to carry out a direct order. Not only that but you thought it wise to prolong your duties and hunt a girl! A muggle! Which said girl managed to stun all of your men including you and kill another? Am I hearing this correctly mutt! That an apparent muggle was able to take out 6 death eaters!" he spat his anger literally screaming in the half breed's face.

"Y-yes my Lord, her scent was muggle... up until I t-tried to bite 'er. Then there was a force, a magical shield that burst from her… That's not all, my Lord… A member of the Order was present…" his voice died down, the man next to him was seething. "Who?" Voldemort asked, his voice barely audible, just a soft breath in his ear. "Bellatrix's' blood traitor sister, h-her daughter. The metamorph. She appeared after we were stunned and took the girl." He managed to mumble out, the shaking still present even after the curse.

Voldemort stood abruptly, spun and strode back to his seat at the head of the table. After sitting he turned to his righthand side towards Bellatrix, his most loyal follower. "I do not like this. How easy it was for a member of the order track one of us. If you had managed to complete your order Greyback" he hissed, causing the man to sink further in his seat "they would have discovered our plan…" he pondered, stroking Nigani as she slithered up his body and wrapped herself around him. "What about the girl my lord?" spoke Bellatrix her voice strong, confident. The complete opposite to the werewolf. "Ah yes the girl. It wouldn't surprise me if your niece simply took her to protect her. But it seems too close to be a coincidence with her being able to attack the death eaters. You say she smelt like a muggle?" he asked turning his red eyes once again to Greyback "yes my Lord, I would have proceeded with more caution if I believed her to be a witch." Replied the beastly man. At this the dark Lord sat back into his chair, his face masked in consideration as he considered the evidence. Soon his face split into a huge grin that caused his followers to shiver in fear. He had an idea of what had caused this. "A magical bind. That must be why you thought she was a muggle. Her powers were bound, most likely when she was a child. It conceals and cancels all magic, leaving them as a muggle." He spoke.

This caused several reactions in his court. The main one being confusion, as the vast majority of purebloods wondered why anyone would restrict a child's magic. The second was curiosity, the dark Lord saw it flash across Severus's black beady eyes, and noticed him sit upright in his chair. The third was from Bellatrix, as always, her maniac smile was in place, but her eyes held a thoughtful look. There was a reason she was his right hand. She was far more intelligent than she let on, an advantage she used against her enemies. "Only a powerful wizard could do such magic for that long of a period, my Lord." She said her voice ever so cheery. "Yes, you are correct. And who do we know, besides me that is capable of such an ungodly trait?" he asked his followers looking at every single one of them inch by inch. His face landed on Lucius Malfoy and he saw his face morph into realisation "Dumbledore?" the platinum blonde said. "Yes. Which brings the question? What's special about this girl that the Leader of 'light' broke the law and used dark magic?" The room was silent, everyone in shock at the idea. He turned towards Bellatrix and spoke for the final time during the meeting. "Find out."


End file.
